


Casual Affair

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Musical One-Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Take any momentAny timeA lover on the leftA sinner on the right





	Casual Affair

Sherlock almost hated John for having sex with him that night. How could he torture him like that? 

It was like allowing a child a small bite of cake, then roughly ripping it away, laughing and saying “Haha, but you can’t have all of it.” 

It wasn’t fair. 

The bed was an open boat in the middle of the bedroom, and the murky darkness was the water. With every minute, they floated farther from land.  
The strewn sheets were hot and barely covered their naked bodies. John was asleep, one hand still holding Sherlock’s. 

As half Sherlock’s body rested against John’s muscled chest, he realized that this would never be enough. Stolen kisses in the pantry and full blown snogs in the men’s room would never compare to a “real relationship.” Because this wasn’t a relationship. Just an affair. 

Mary would be coming to Baker Street soon, picking John up for dinner now that the case was solved. There was no case. 

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling, all the while thinking about the sleeping man he was currently embracing. 

It all started when Mary had a girl’s night out with some of her friends. She had wanted to gather up all her old bridesmaids and go to dinner. Considering that Rosie was already staying with Mrs Hudson for the day, John decided to call Sherlock and ask if he wanted to go to the pub. They hadn’t gone in ages. 

Knowing just how lightweight they were, both were drunk before the first hour had passed. 

After that, the memories get blurry. One of them started crying. It just so happened that both were rather the “tell my life story and cry about it” type of drunk. Neither were sure who exactly it was or why they were crying. Nonetheless, the other offered a hug in response, and somehow they were kissing after that. Then more crying, and sweet, gentle kisses. 

At first Sherlock could accept this as a casual affair. Friends with benefits. But these benefits were not much more than kisses. 

Now it was different. Sherlock wanted more than friends with benefits. 

He looked over at John’s peaceful face. It was always easy for John to fall asleep. For Sherlock, it took usually took a few hours and a sleeping pill or two. 

He was becoming possessive. He wanted John for himself. He desperately wanted to kiss John in public and not be afraid of who was watching. 

John’s phone buzzed, and he stirred, opening one half lidded eye to see the screen. 

“Ugh, I’ve gotta get up. She’ll be here soon.” John gave a soft kiss to Sherlock’s temple before standing and slowly beginning to dress himsel. 

Sherlock watched from the bed, his expression sullen. “Do you have to go? You can make up an excuse.” 

John gave a half smile. “I’ve already made too many excuses. Can’t have any suspicions.” At the moment, John refused to leave Mary, saying that he couldn’t hurt young Rosie with a broken family. Not yet. Maybe when she was older. 

John returned to the side of the bed, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and giving a small kiss to his plump lips. 

“Sorry, Love.” He murmured before finishing dressing and walking out the bedroom. 

Sherlock felt his throat close up and his eyes sting with fiery tears. He was now floating alone on the boat, dark waters engulfing him. 

He didn’t know how much longer the secret was going to last and he despised waiting for the coming combustion.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve decided to start a new series because, well, why not? My plan is to write a series of one shots from different fandoms and pairings, each inspired from a different song. I would absolutely love requests/prompts, and feel free to leave a song or pairing, and I’ll see what I can do. 
> 
> This particular song, “Casual Affair”, is from one of my favorite bands, Panic! At the Disco. The live version of this song’s chorus always paints a very vivid image in my head, and I wanted to write it out. 
> 
> Here’s the link for a live show, if anyone’s interested —— https://youtu.be/Wgthx-wXVds
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
